What goes together better then Ice Cold and Pitch Black?
by the-words-of-life
Summary: Pitch has been planning for his revenge on the guardians. He has thought it all out and poor Jack seems to be the center of his attention. This story is not for pure eyes. BoyXboy. Mainly Pitch and Jack. A little of Jamie and jack but just a little bit. Um Pitch is a bad dude so hes gonna do bad things to Jack. You have been warned. Rated M for a darn good reason.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is a story I just started working on, it's a little short for a chapter but that's okay.

I do not own a single darn thing. Rise of the guardians are NOT mine. I own nothing. NOTHING.

So yeah, fair warning this is boy on boy, and its defiantly on the naughty list. So…enjoy you sick perverts. .

Jack sat on a familiar roof, one he had sat on for quite some time. It was the 13th of December and Jack knew what that meant. After months of not seeing Jamie he would finally come home from college for winter break. Now the frost spirit could have gone and visited Jamie at his college dorm but Jamie had asked him nicely to stay away. Apparently his school was somewhere close to the equator, which always put Jack in a more or less weakened state, not to mention the frustration and irritation of being sticky with sweat that ruined his mood. There was also the other reason, Jamie didn't want people seeing him talk to the air. At first Jack was hurt, Jamie was the first child to ever see him, and so far he held the record of still being able to see him. Even the children that helped the guardians fight Pitch had slowly lost the ability to see Jack, rendering him and all the guardians to imaginary friends. But Jamie was different. He still believed, he was still Jacks favorite and Jack thought, maybe he was feeling something more. Though the frozen teen had never had feelings for anyone, let alone know what to do with them, so he just pushed them off and kept Jamie as his best friend.

It was then that Jack heard a car pull up, he shot up and stood on the roof, watching Jamie get out of the car. He was big now, taller than Jack, bigger build and pretty nice looking in the face area. Jack couldn't help but smile as he watched him walk into his house. It seemed like forever till there where footsteps coming up the stairs and the door opened. Jamie walked in and threw his bags onto the ground and fell onto his bed with a sigh of relief. Jack was already in the room, sitting on the boys dresser.

"Ha look at you college boy!" He kept his smile till it turned into a frown. Jamie didn't answer. "Hey Jamie?" His heart sped up as there was no response. No this could not be happening, Jamie believed in him, he did.

A cold breeze came from the window and Jamie shook then his eyes looked to Jack as if the wind reminded him of something "Oh…hey Jack" He gave a soft smile at the end of his sentence. Jack almost fell to the ground in relief.

"Gosh Jamie don't ignore me like that again! Almost gave me a heart attack" Jack laughed trying to brush off the incident. Jamie looked confused for a moment then pushed it off of the conversation table.

"Jack?" Jamie asked, his voice showing something was wrong. Jack pushed his brows together in a worried fashion.

"What's wrong man?" He asked gliding his way to the bed and sitting down on the end of the bed. His staff placed in his lap.

Jamie took a moment to speak after collecting his words "I think we need to talk about something." Jack had no idea what was going on, he finally got to see Jamie again…..what was going on?

Jack didn't speak but Jamie didn't wait "I think….I might be crazy" Jack kept his confusion right on his face before making it vocal. "what are you talking about Jamie?"

The brown haired boy rubbed the back of his neck "Well….I have taken some classes on phycology and I think I might be schizophrenic." Jack shook his head "Jamie I don't know what you are talking about but I know you are not crazy"

Jamie looked to Jack, his eyes sad "Jack…schizophrenia is when people see things that aren't there….they hear things that aren't there." Even though Jack had never heard of a thing like that before he had a bad feeling that Jamie was talking about him. Though he didn't even get to talk before Jamie spoke again. "No one else sees you Jack, not even the kids that fought Pitch….I think I might of made it all up….made you up. I mean how unoriginal was I? Santa? Easter bunny? I just used old stories to keep me occupied."

Jack stood up and shook his head "Jamie! No that's not it! I'm real! North is real. We are all real!" Jamie shook his head right back at him. "I made it up Jack! I made up the reason of why you can't be seen by others I….I made it all up…. And I'm scared." He put his head into his hands "I'm frightened that someday it will go bad, I could get locked up in a loony bin!" Jack could feel himself fading from Jamie's eyes.

"Jamie! No you have to believe in me! I'll never let anyone hurt you. Just believe in the guardians, believe in me! We are all real!" Jamie seemed to hit a breaking point and stood, his voice in a shout "You're not real Jack!"

Jack's eyes widened in pain as he felt like someone had just ripped his heart out. Jamie was his believer, he needed him. Jack reached out to put his hand on Jamie's shoulder but he didn't make contact. His fingers disappeared into Jamie's shoulder and Jack took a step back in complete horror. Jamie looked over to where Jack was, his eyes showing he saw no one. His voice came out sad, and scared in a low mumble "Real people don't disappear like that Jamie. He's not real, but it's okay, you're not crazy." Jack couldn't take it and was out of the window in a second. No one could see him again he was alone. He could have gone to the North Pole, surely the other guardians would try to help but he knew where he wanted to go.

Jack's bare feet touched the ice but he felt nothing. He moved to the middle of his pond his heart still racing, his mind a mess. He wanted to stop thinking, there was too much noise, too much everything. His arm rose and his staff crashed into the ice, breaking it and Jack fell in. Now he was not trying to kill himself, he just wanted to float, be able to clear his mind. He did need air but a few minutes under water wouldn't hurt. By now it was night, all Jack wanted was to open his eyes in the freezing water and see the man in the moon, hoping he would tell him it would be all right. Though When he opened his eyes there was no moon that could be seen. The light from the mood kept the would above lit but it was darker than normal. Jack closed his eyes again before opening them, deciding it was time to get out or he would run out of air. He didn't move from where he was floating in the deep water when something dark started to come into view, it stood at the opening of the ice. What was it? His eyes grew big as he knew who it was, he could see the glowing golden eyes looking at him. His hand tightened around his staff but before he could use it something tightened around his wrist. He turned his head and saw black sand wrapping itself around his arm. Some bubbles left his mouth as his other arm was gabbed. He kicked he squirmed but he was no match for the surprise attack and sand kept him from moving. He felt dizzy as there wasn't a lot of air left in his lungs.

It surprised him that the nights cold air rushed into his watery lungs. His eyes heavy as his mind was about to give out. The dark figure stood in front of him, his body cold and wet on the ice. Pitch leaned down taking the guardians staff and playing with it a little. Jack blinked warily before his lips opened "Pitch…." Was it as threatening as he hoped it would sound? No not at all. Pitch looked away from the boys staff and at the boy himself. "Oh Jack, it seems you are alone again, I would talk about how we are alike but I actually am doing quite well for myself." His fingers slid along the frost spirits staff before leaning down to Jack, who was barely holding onto conciseness. "Now Jack why don't you take a nice, little, nap? I'm sure your dreams will be thrilling." He smiled and Jack couldn't help but comply, his eyes shut and his body became limp. Pitch stood with a smile that would send chills up anyone's spine.

He had worked so hard for this, the downfall of the guardians. He knew his plans where coming along just perfectly. Pitch sat on a black sand throne waiting to get word from his minions that Jack was awake. The child seemed to be able to sleep for a long time, considering the horrible nightmares he as forcing him to have.

Jack and Jamie. His most hated enemy's. He was close to beating the guardians, so close then Jack came along, which on his own wasn't too big of a deal but when Jamie believed in him, that was when he lost the fight. So of course Pitch waited for the perfect opportunity, little by little planting fear into Jamie's mind. It was even better when he went to college, he made Jamie fear Jack coming to visit, and so from there on it was open season on the boy. Who knew college would be so useful into scaring a boy out of believing? Making Jamie to scared to believe in Jack fueled Pitch, and even more so, hurt Jack. It was thrilling! So step one was done, Jamie was out of the picture and Jack was hurt beyond repair, did that mean the boogieman was done with him? Ohhh no. The guardians had to see what happens when they mess with Pitch, Jack would be all the proof he needed to show them his power. The boy would be destroyed by him, but that wasn't just it. His plans where even more so sinister for Jack. Pitch had an odd attraction to Jack, be it the likeness they had when it came to being believed in, or his small frame, maybe those eyes that could not be tamed, there were many things that the dark creature liked about Jack. thinking about it would made the shadow lord lick his lips. He would make it so that Jack couldn't be without him, of course speaking in the sexual way, adding to the humiliation for being lewd and so on. Jack would be his toy forever, and the rest of the guardians would have to watch as the Jack they knew was no more but a pet for the king of nightmares. Then he would take over the world or whatever. Lock the guardians away to rot. Though as Pitch found out himself, they could not die. Sandy was also proof to that. So he would have to just lock them away and make them watch as he destroyed the minds of children. He was fine with that outcome as well.

Hmmm been a real long time since I wrote anything so I might be a little rusty. Also my grammar and spelling has ALWAYS sucked so…deal with it? I guess.

ANYWHO please tell me what you think, if you don't then I probably won't write more -_-

Next chapter will be Jack and Pitch play time~ Not sure how far I will go in the next chapter but it will be fun I hope.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again, this is my second chapter~ wooo the big 2! .

So this chapter seems to have more of an attitude… not sure if its good or not, tried to slip some light humor into it, so tell me if you like it or not.

Any who I shall continue the story now…or now….or now…OH and just in case you were wondering no I did not magically obtain the powers to own the guardians. Still not mine. Still me just wishing it was….. annndd that's a wrap.

(hahaha got this line thing in here now so you know I'm done talking)

Pitch sat rather irritated on his throne, his fingers pushing his skin back and forth on his forehead. Jack was in the middle of the worst nightmare ever, so it was pretty much sane to ask HOW THE HELL WASN'T HE AWAKE YET? It was almost painful to wait for Jack to jump himself awake or something. This was just plain stupid. Maybe he layered too much nightmare sand onto him? But that would imply Pitch messed up in some way, which was completely unrealistic. Well…that's at least what Pitch thought. He had overshot the sleep time by half a day, HALF A DAY. Who does that? Now it was night in the world above his layer, which meant if he wanted to continue growing in power he needed to go out for the night and scare children like there was no tomorrow. Being the boogie man is a lot harder than it looks, you have to be keen and scary but not enough to get the people riled up to fight, just enough where they flash the lights off and dash to their beds, keep the covers over their toes and for the love of god not let the tip of their fingers over the side of their beds. Though this kind of work really did infuriate the shadow man, this wasn't true fear like he wanted to bestow on the world, but if he crossed the line to much the guardians would notice he wasn't dead and come after him, which in due time would be great but Jack was far from ready to be seen by his friends. Standing from the throne Pitch began to walk to the exit, which was a dark shadow like wall that he allowed entrance or exit to, it was his layer so it wasn't like he wouldn't have his kind of power over it.

He looked back into the dark home and a few horse nightmares came out of the dark, he gave silent orders and was gone into the world above.

Jacks body shot up, his face covered in a cold sweat, which didn't really explain much as his sweat was usually a colder temperature, anyways his eyes where wide, the crystal blue eyes filled with horror. His breath was dry and heavy as his eyes flickered around not really looking at anything but trying to grab onto reality. He lifted his hands as the shook, his eyes looking at them as if they could control the shaking, which was proven as a no. Minutes went by, or hours? God days could of gone by and Jack wouldn't even know. It took a long time till his breathing started being normal. His eyes closing a bit to show he knew he was awake and it was more likely safer than in his dream, if only he realized where he was. His knees where brought up to his chest, his forehead was placed to his knees and his eyes closed. He mumbled something about how Jamie will believe in him soon, he would find a way. He thought about it and came up with that the other guardians would help prove Jamie wrong, even if he couldn't see them, somehow, someway, Jamie would be able to see him again. Jack even thought about if he didn't ever see him again, it happened to the other guardians right? Always happens….it's just hard because Jamie was his first (lol).

Jack became determined, this was not the end of Jack frost, Jamie would come around and if not, which he really hoped wouldn't happen, then he would go on and be strong. His head picked up and his confident eyes wavered back to confusion as he just noticed he was sitting on the floor of a cold black room. The frost spirits eyebrows pushed together as he turned his head and moved his body a little. He thought the whole part with Pitch, which was still fuzzy, was part of his nightmares he just had, most of them already turning into blurs of 'I think it went like this' and 'I forget how it ended'. Jack stood and backed up into a wall. Okay so he guessed where he was, in the simplest way, Pitch's layer, now where his layer was? Only the man in the moon knew that.

It took time for his eyes to adjust to the dark, once they did Jack was in a sprint, springing open the door and looking down the long cave like hallways. The way Pitch's layer looked was confusing, a mixture of cave and castle maybe? The place was dark, very dark, but had torches here and there to bestow light as limited as possible. Either way Jack didn't have time to use an artist's eye on the dark home, no he had to get out of here and fast. With being underground there wasn't much wind, and by much that meant none. Jack forced a bit of wind to gust up and help him speed down the hall, tuning here and there, going back and in circles. How the hell did one get out of fears cage? His gust stop and his bare feet landed on the black ground as he entered a throne room. It looked like the kings domain mixed with, guess what, a cave. It was dark and sinister and the only real source of light came from a small whole way up in the ceiling. The whole was very small and it was also apparent that the whole was very deep. Jack couldn't escape that way. He turned and twisted, spinning almost a few times before he ran his hand though his hair in frustration, panic started to leak into his being and his heart rate started to speed up. His staff! If he could find his staff then he could get out of here right? But where would Pitch put it? Jack placed his hands on his face. Like Pitch would leave it intact, or at least anywhere he could get it. Just great.

A sound happened behind him and Jack spun, his eyes on a dark horse. The blue crystal eyes narrowed as the creature scrapped its huff on the ground to show it was ready to attack. Jack placed his hands out and crouched a bit showing that he was not afraid. The horse went into a sprint at Jack, he was ready to dodge when of course, and something had to go from bad to worse. The horse, when close enough, exploded into a wave of black sand, swamping Jack completely. The sand acted as water and slowly went down, his body free from the wave but to his surprise his wrists where in black sand cuffs. The sand hardened making his wrists connected to each other, his ankles where more free as they were just connected to chains. In shear panic the snow colored boy smashed the cuffs onto the ground, only hurting himself. He tried using his frost, he tried squeezing his hands through them. Nothing worked. His chained ankles where a pain as well, the chain was shorter than he had first thought, he was stuck in the middle of the room. The small ray of light made a small circle around him and Jack Frost placed his forehead onto the cold ground, trying to think of what he should do. The horse that captured him would appear every now and again to see that he was still imprisoned then make one of those horse noises and disappear. Jack never hated horses that much before. The light on Jacks skin seemed to become warmer, maybe it was early morning now? His mind was confused as Jack laid on his back, his wrists purple and blue with small lines of red, his ankles not as bad but still showing the same pattern.

He was getting drowsy as time slipped away, his efforts slowly slowed till they stopped completely. Jack hadn't given up, he was just tiered. Though sleep would not take him over, especially after hearing a certain someone's voice. "You waited so patiently for my return. How sweet" His voice was laced with sarcasm and a hint of humor.

Jack sprang up into a sitting position, his eyes looking around but only seeing shadows. Being in the only source of light really didn't help in this moment. "Where are you Pitch!? You better stop this now or you will be sorry" His voice was tuff and confident but he could feel that confidence waver as Pitch's low chuckle echoed around the room. A form started to appear in the left corner…no wait the right…Ah slightly in the middle…. why the hell did he move around so much?

"Can't you see Jack? I'm shaking in my boots." Another chuckle but at least this time the man came into view, for real this time. He was right in front of Jack in moments. His long body bending so his face was closer to Jacks.

The frost spirit was quiet for a moment, gathering his spunk and confidence "You don't scare me, never did, never will" He smiled cheekily "Not even little kids are scare of you"

Pitch's eyes narrowed as his long grey fingers reached out and grabbed Jack's face. It was a mix of cold and dark, pleasant to Pitch, and actually kind of scary to Jack. After a slight moment of Pitch's fingers on the young boys face, Pitch decided to pull it just a tad closer to his own, his smile on his face was like a slap to Jack saying he was wrong. More people believed in the boogie man then he thought. "So hurtful Jack, even after I went through all this trouble to help a fellow myth" He stayed holding onto the young teens face.

Jack wiggled a little, which only gave him pain in his cheeks as Pitch tightened his grip enough to get his nails into his skin drawing small little red dots from the pale white skin. "Yeah I feel the love" He said raising his arms that where cuffed. "Now let me go. The other guardians won't stand for this." His eyes where strong, and unafraid.

The smirk became something more as Pitch looked at his eyes. There was something about them, he didn't really want to put fear into them, well yes he did, it would look quiet fine on the lad, but even more so Pitch wanted to see them summit. "I don't really care what they _stand_ for, as long as they _fall_ in the end" Pitch spoke before roughly letting go of the frozen teens face and walking to his throne and sitting down onto it, placing his chin into his hand in a relaxed position.

Jack tried to think of what to say, what to do, how to escape but nothing came to mind, the only thing that kept coming into his mind was Pitch's gaze. It was something the boy had never seen before. Something he was scared of.

With just a small smile on Pitch's face Jack found himself pulled off the ground and into the air, his arms above his head as the sand held him, his legs dangled only slightly free, still highly restricted in movements because of the chains.

"Would you like to know a secret of mine Jack?" Pitch cooed as the sand danced around the room.

Jack kept his strong front but really was starting to wonder what the man had in store "Pitch no more games, let me go!"

Pitch tilted his head a little to crack his neck the returned it to its normal position. "Only obedient boys get to request anything from me, not rude ones that don't even want to hear about me" He gave a fake hurt look.

Jack, who was slowly getting more panic, gritted his teeth "Fine! Tell me your secret!" he shouldn't of said that, he didn't really want to know. Oh how he could have lived without knowing.

It was before Jack could even blink that the shadow king was behind him, his fingers dancing along the waist of the snow spirit. "My secret is that I want to break you, make you pant and beg for me. Make it so that you can never return to being a guardian as your mind will be fill with lust for nightmares."

Jack shivered at his touch, then again at his words "Your mad. The guardians will save me" He spoke as he tried to push his body away from Pitch. Now knowing nothing of sex Jack wasn't sure what the man was talking about but wasn't about to ask when it sounded awful just from the little statement.

Pitch chuckled "So pure Jack" His dark voice was right at the tip of his ear and Jack slammed his eyes shut. "I can't wait to spread darkness, fear and lust over your untainted body."

Jack swallowed hard, his eyes slightly opening as fear was really starting to take a hold onto him. "Pitch…." Should he say please? Would that even help? His guess no …but…. "Please let me go….The guardians…." He asked once more.

The shadow king was enjoying himself already, who knew. "No one will find you here until I am good and ready, as for your please, that's cute but if cute worked on me then I don't think my business would be so well off." He smiled, Jack could feel the smile, somehow and he shuttered.

"Now Jack, it's about time for me to taint you, don't you think?"

CLIFF HANGER~

I was gonna write more and wait to update but then I was like OH WELL

Ill write more tomorrow night or the day after I think… anywho LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK

It's a slow beginning but I feel like it needed it. Next chap for sure is gonna have some….'H' stuff in it. And by H stuff I mean rated M things )


	3. Chapter 3

Hmmm okay on my third chapter! I hope you all understand my love for you by working so much on a story when I have finals .

Any who thanks for all the comments, they really do push me to write! Also you guys are all supper nice! It makes me feel really good about my writing. I know I am really bad at grammar and all that and it makes me nervous to show my work to people I know even though I love writing. Though you guys make me feel great and put up with my grammar issues and all that. :D so for that I want to work extra hard and write even more :3

For those of you who are grammar people I am sorry again, I am trying, I just read my stuff like I intend it to be heard and forget that others won't understand it.

No more delays!

Jack eyes widened as grey fingers touched his skin. Pitch had slipped his fingers under Jacks hoodie and let them slide along the soft cold skin of the frost spirit. The shadow lord knew he needed to take it slow, yes breaking the lad wouldn't be all that hard but he didn't just want him broken. For his plan to work Jack needed to stay intact till the end, when his own lustful desires would weigh too much and Jack would break himself. So he went slow, both hands sliding higher up which in turn caused Jacks midriff to show. As the grey fingers grew closer to Jacks chest, Jack himself grew closer to a panic attack.

The poor boy had never been in a situation like this, what was he supposed to do? He couldn't escape, he knew that much, so was it better to stay quiet and try to ignore it? Or was it better to scream and fight back? Maybe beg? More importantly why was his happening to him? How could a male do this with another male? Heck Jack didn't even know how this happened with a female! ….maybe Jack was just being a pervert and maybe Pitch wasn't doing anything sexual to him? For the first time in his life Jack cursed his 'first time with the one you love' deal he had made when he was still mortal. How was that helping him now? If he had done it before, or anything for that matter, then this would be easier to tell if he was being attacked or sexually assaulted.

The young boy could feel his head spin, panic, confusion, and fear seemed to be the main emotions he felt for the last few hours. The main throbbing question was 'What was Pitch going to do to me?'.

Sadly, even in deep thought Pitch's hands could not go ignored. Though it would become clear that the bigger male could tell Jack was more occupied with his thoughts then what was going on. Pitch removed his hands and appeared in front of the boy, his hand roughly jerking Jacks face to his own. "That's really cold Jack." He paused for a moment, his temper slightly flaring for a moment till he calmed and smiled cockily "I thought human interaction would be good for a boy your age" Jack might be old in 'years' but his body itself was still that of a teen. "But you seem to not care for my hands" The shadow man snatched his hand away, creating more scrapes on Jacks face showing his temper had not disappeared fully. Pitch leaned back into a chair, his throne had moved so that Pitch was close enough to touch the boy if he wished. Jack pulled on the chains harshly, only to receive pain. His skin was starting to rip and bleed from the cuffs tight and blunt hold on his wrists.

Jack winced from the pain for only a second, his eyes opening into contact with Pitch's. Jack was quiet, other than his breathing which was irregular and frantic. So he was done right? No more touching? Jack was quickly reminded that the nightmare king didn't need his hands to do anything to Jack.

Blue fabric fluttered to the ground within seconds. It took Jack a few seconds to realize that it was his favorite hoodie, which also helped him realize that he was left shirtless, minus a few pieces here and there. "Hey! What the heck was that for?!" Jack said angrily, he loved that hoodie. At the moment one wouldn't think a hoodie was something to start a fight about but Jack was done being confused and attacked. Too bad just because he was 'done' with it didn't mean it was done with him.

"So that's how I can get your attention?" Pitch spoke playfully as he relaxed in his chair.

Jack didn't like being bare in front of this man, even if it was just his top. It was something about his eyes, something about the way he looked at Jack that sent shivers up and down his spine.

Something moved along his skin which forced him to look away from the gold eyes that watched him hungrily. Black sand moved across his body, making Jack tense up "G-get your sand off of me!" He snapped at the owner of that said sand. Pitch only tilted his head a little "It's the sand, or me. I don't believe sand with feel as good but the choice is yours."

Jack bit his lip angrily. At that action Pitch couldn't help but feel a jump of excitement, how did this boy not get jumped before? By his innocence Pitch put two and two together, happily getting that he was a virgin. To be his first was exactly what he wanted.

Jack's voice came out harshly "Get your sand off of me" He demanded.

Pitch reached forward, his hands placing themselves on the boys waste. He could feel the goose bumps form under his touch and smiled a little. Jack didn't know what to do, he didn't mean he chose Pitch, he didn't pick anyone! But Pitch decided it was time for the boy to shut the hell up and finally have some real fun.

Jack opened his mouth to demand that Pitch was to stop when his mouth was covered with sand. It hardened and the boy was left with only muffles. Pitch chuckled "So much better." His hot breath was on Jacks abdomen, the muscles tightening at the feeling.

'soft?' Jack thought to himself as he looked down to see that the nightmare king was leaving small kisses on his stomach. 'What the?' he thought slightly twisting as the man got to the side of him and opened his mouth and sharply bringing it down onto Jacks skin. Jack whimpered at the bite, his body contracting away from the predator. After a moment Jack twisted again, gaining another bite. 'If I stay still he won't bite me?' he franticly thought as Pitch's fingers ran up Jacks spine and back down before his fingers wrapped themselves onto Jacks pants. Jack's brows pushed together as he saw sand start to enter his pants.

It did however show him what happened to his hoodie as now he was completely bare, his clothes in shreds on the ground. Out of shear reflex the body tried to close his legs and hide his manhood. The chains pulled his legs apart and the sinister fingers of Pitch trailed closer and closer to an area that had never been touched. A muffled plead left Jacks mouth as he shook his head in distress. Pitch looked up at the boy for a moment, his smile gleaming with enjoyment "What Jack? Are you scared?" With that his fingers grazed over Jacks…. Little Jack. At this point there was no denying it, Jack was scared, Jack was terrified, Jack was in a state of sheer horror.

The man known as his enemy was touching him, he was putting his hot breath all over him and his fingers had touched more than anyone else had. Luckily Jack noticed Pitch start to fell his legs, as long as it wasn't his area…right? Pitch placed small bites and kisses on the boy's leg. Jack swallowed hard as a rough tongue ran up his thigh, only leaving his skin when he was dangerously close to his manhood. The younger male shook a little, his body unaware of these things till now. Pitch chuckled, his hand finally holding Jacks 'meat'. "What is this Jack? You seem to be enjoying yourself"

Jack shook his head violently even though he knew his dick was a little hard….okay maybe halfway….It wasn't his fault! He had a teenagers body and Pitch wasn't acting like an animal, he was just gently caressing him which confused Jack but it wasn't like he knew what was supposed to happen anyways. As if Pitch knew what Jack was thinking he smile, his sand sneaking up on Jack. Pitch started to move his hand around his manhood, Jack gasped into the sand gag. After a moment the frost spirits breath started to quicken, his eyes shutting as his head turned to the side in shame, he was feeling this alright.

Jack's eyes didn't stay close for very long as they flew open to a pain on his arm, his head turning to see blood dripping down his pale skin. Before he could think again the pain flew through him, this time a thin line appeared on his stomach and small lines of red dripped down . It continued like that, pain, pain, pain, a jerk from the pleasure that Pitch was making. It was like two steps forward then one step back. Being new to pleasure he wouldn't have lasted long but with the distractions of pain it seemed to stretch the time out. By now Jack didn't even know what he was feeling, pain? Pleasure? His body was hot, well at least for him it was, and his mind was in shambles, there was something his body wanted to do, what was it? No idea. It started in the twisting of his stomach, a hot pooling and his mind blanking out on the part where this was being caused by Pitch.

It wasn't like Pitch couldn't tell, it was obvious. The boys cheeks where red, his eyes glazed, body sweaty and his fight died down. It was a wonderful sight, an aroused Jack, his head slightly leaned back, his eyes desperately trying to grab hold of some sense of morals. His bare chest, which was filled with cuts from his sand, rising and falling violently. New trick he learned was getting it sharp like glass. Anyways there where a few bite marks, not enough but good for starting out and an aura of fear. Now here was the problem, should he let the boy release or make him suffer…. No he would let him release so he knew what to miss.

Pitch stood and his lips touched Jacks ear. "Why don't you cum for me Jack? Or would you rather try to hold on for your pride?" He teased as the sand fell away from Jacks mouth. His lips where parted as puffs of breath left them. It took him a minute to respond "Go … to hell" He spoke before closing his eyes tightly and pushing his brows together, his mind trying to keep his body from whatever it wanted.

Pitch lips touched the nape of his neck, a smile was apparent to Jack right before there was a bite. It made Jack grunt in pain "Sto-p" He huffed his stomach felt like it was closing into itself. Another bite, and another before his lips touched Jacks.

Jack himself froze for a moment in confusion, Pitch was a rough kisser and his free hand (the one that's not jacking..jack…off) grabbed Jacks jaw and harshly pushing his nails into the skin, making Jack comply with opening his mouth or receive more pain. Once his lips parted a sinister tongue slid in. Being in the state of confusion, pleasure and pain Jack tried to move his mouth away but it was held sternly by Pitch, his tongue tasting the frost bitten mouth before Jack couldn't stand it anymore, his muscles tightened and his vision blurred. It was like no other feeling he had ever had. It didn't even have words to explain what it felt like. All Jack knew was after it was done he was panting hard, his body felt tiered and sweaty. His tiered eyes focused on Pitch who was licking something off his fingers.

"Cold….but sweet" Pitch chuckled as Jack looked confused at him. He could feel his body giving out and Pitch just smiled at the teen. How pure was he to actually faint after his first time cumming?

Jacks vision went black, the last thing he saw was the yellow/gold eyes of his predator.

…I hope that didn't disappoint to bad ^^;;

I do plan on making it a little more cruel and defiantly deeper than just a hand job…I just don't want to rush it you know? Also just because Pitch is being slightly gentle does NOT mean he has gone soft. It's just to get Jack addicted…you know…

Okay so you know the drill, review, follow,um…whatever you want really…. I hope you liked it :D


	4. Chapter 4

Okay you know the drill. Rise of the guardians are not mine. This is my story. Hope you like it.

* * *

Jack's eyes fluttered open to see a black room. Whoa big surprise. The teenage boy sat up straight and looked at himself. Whoa…naked… okay that was a surprise. Out of pure reaction his legs brought themselves in to hide his body from the shadows. It was weird being naked, it was weird being in Pitch's layer, it was all weird. Not to mention what had happen the day before. Jack placed his head on his knees for a short amount of time. He knew he had to get out of here, the man in the moon only knew what could happen from here on out. At least his eyes were starting to adjust to the darkness, he could see the floor. Yeah that was just about it. Oh wait there was something on the floor, the shade of darkness showed it wasn't black like the rest of the area. It was close as well so Jack reached for it and pulled it over to him. It was fabric and very familiar. After bringing it close to his face Jack noticed it was his hoodie. How you ask? No idea. Maybe Pitch was good at sewing.

Jack felt a flutter of excitement in his stomach as his hand went to search for more fabric but was rather irritated that he could not find any. He felt the hoodie again before putting it on, okay so it was a little different than before, merely being a little longer to cover him. It ended mid-thigh. The boy could feel the turning of his insides as anger sparked and his teeth grinded together. 'What kind of joke is this?' he thought to himself as he stood and moved around the room feeling the walls hoping for a door.

* * *

Pitch yawned as the sun started to rise. He was a little warn from the night prior, all the screams and delicious nightmares kept him rather busy. Pitch noticed something, the guardians could only get their power from children but fear is not only for children. Sure their fear was sweater and powerful but teens, adults, their fear added up. Pitch knew his time would come, he could attack now and probably win. They were down a guardian and didn't even know Pitch was alive. Some would say it was the perfect time to attack but Pitch didn't want to rush it. Or was it really that? If he killed the guardians, or at least locked them away, his game with Jack would come to a close. Pitch usually didn't get attracted to people, sure he loved to play with their minds and souls but he never really cared who it was but Jack was different. He wanted him to want no to beg Pitch to fill him up, have the boy act completely out of character just so Pitch would do him. Lust was a powerful thing and Pitch planned on using it fully.

The sun sneered at the nightmares eyes as he moved through the forest. He wanted to play with Jack in all honesty, it made him rather excited to be home. He felt as if there was a skip in his step….not that it showed.

Once arriving at his domain he entered the darkness with ease, roaming around his domain to check on the new nightmares that where born. Then his eyes locked on hallway that lead to Jacks 'room'. Pitch moved with grace through the shadows before they opened up and he entered the room silently, the opening closing right after his entrance. Jack hadn't noticed the man he hated entered the room. Pitch couldn't help but have his lips pull into a smile. For being a guardian he was so defenseless, not that Pitch was complaining. Jack was still feeling the walls for a door. Pitch wondered how long he had been up to this when he noticed the boy wearing his present.

Jacks hair was a mess, his face was pale except right under his eyes, which now where a faint purple, and a few red lines here and there on his cheeks. His neck, which was only partly covered from the hoodie had blue and purple round marks, along with dotted bite marks. The giant hoodie covered his arms, hiding his beautiful bruises on his wrists, barely allowing the tips of his fingers into view of the nightmare king. His legs where nice, very nice, so pale and the skin so smooth, his ankles a collage of different colors and dried blood. Pitch was satisfied with the decision to give him back his hoodie. By now the boy was almost to Pitch who stepped silently back into the shadows and only announced his presence when Jack's hand was placed on his chest.

"Taking the initiative this time? How cute" Pitch chuckled as he watched Jack's eyes widened and the boy back away rather quickly.

Jack narrowed his eyes at Pitch, though all he could see of his predator was a pair of golden eyes. "Pitch…." Jack wanted to say more but what was he to say? How dare you jack me off? Not very threatening sounding. He knew that if he even tried to set the blame on the man vocally he would turn bright red. The thought alone made his cheeks darken to a light pink. Of course Pitch saw this and smiled.

"Pitch" Jack swallowed at the smile. "You better let me go!"

Pitch's smile left as the man rolled his eyes "Let me go, let me go. Is that all you know how to say?"

Jack bit his lip at his comment. Well what else was there to say in this situation!? "Just do it! You can't keep me here!"

Pitch raised his eyebrow "Oh I can't? If I couldn't then way are you still here?"

Jack balled his fists getting rather irritated with Pitch "Pitch!" He snapped

The man tilted his head a little with a sigh "Yes Jack?" He knew the boy couldn't think of anything to say, so of course he was going to play with that.

Jack let out a frustrated breath and threw his hands up, which gave the boogieman a nice view of his thighs and things. Jack turned from the man and folded his arms, trying to show Pitch he was going to ignore him from now on.

Pitch was silent for a moment before slithering up behind the boy and twisting his arms around his waist. Jack's eyes widened as his hands tried to push Pitch's arms off of him. "Wh-what are you doing?!" the white haired teen yelled. Pitch merely rested his chin in the nape of Jacks neck. His voice dancing around the teens ear. "Would you rather I cause you pain?"

Jack fell silent while thinking. Pain or….this. Shoot.

Pitch chuckled at the boy, man he was way to pure. You wouldn't guess with his attitude. Pitch would have guessed he had some experience but ooh well.

Once Pitch started to move his hands Jack fought back. Which made the nightmare king a little irritated and in a rush of annoyance he pushed Jack harshly to the floor. Jack fell so his face was to the floor, his body twisted so he could look up at Pitch.

Pitch stood, with eyes that spelled dangerous. Jack quickly looked around hoping he would see something he could use as a weapon. The room was still empty. Pitch narrowed his eyes then vanished for a short while. He came back with a small vile. Jack pushed his brows together at the thing before he tried to move away from the approaching shadow. Jack was pinned within a second and Pitch straddled Jack. Poor Jack didn't know what to do, his heart rate sped as he looked to the man.

Pitch placed his hand on the bruised face, his fingers digging into the sore spots from last time that cause the boy to react in such a nice way. Pain flushed his face, his lips opening just a little. It was enough as Pitch poured the contents of the vial into the teens mouth. Right after it entered Jacks mouth Pitch placed his hand on Jacks chin pushing harshly so Jack couldn't open his jaw. Pitch's free hand covered Jacks nose and the nightmare king then waited.

Sand? Why would Pitch pour sand into his mouth? It tasted disgusting! Jack squirmed but couldn't get Pitch's hands off of him, even with Jacks hands being free he couldn't make the older male let go. He could feel the need of oxygen in his body start to take over. Now jack (and the other guardians) didn't know they couldn't die. Pitch knew it but they had not figured it out yet. Well there was the withering away businesses Pitch had to try but normal causes did not work. Jack couldn't take it and his throat opened then contracted, the rough sand slowly and painfully slid down this throat.

Pitch let go of Jack and stood watching Jack gasp for air. Smiling Pitch walked to the wall where a chair appeared. Pitch sat in the chair, his eyes never leaving Jack, who was almost done coughing and gasping.

"Why d-" Jack was cut off.

"You always ask why , or what I am doing. Why don't you just enjoy a surprise for once?" Pitch teased.

Jack glared "Pitch! What the hell did you just do?"

Pitch couldn't help but laugh, oh goodness the little boy was angry. Using such words. Ha. Other than his laugh he stayed quiet and continued to watch Jack.

Jack could still feel sand on his tongue, other than the rough texture the taste itself was weird if darkness had a taste it would be this sand for sure. The snow spirit stood, his fists balled and his face in a scowled. He started to march right at Pitch before his body fell to the ground, right in front of Pitch and his stupid chair.

He was hot, like hot hot. His skin felt aflame, his mind being thrown to the wind. Almost instantly his breathing was hitched and raged, his cold skin was being consumed with a warm sweat. It only took him a moment to succumb to the new feeling in his body. It was hot. It was almost painful and it was driving him mad. There was a certain area that was even more strained then the rest of his body. What the hell did Pitch do to him?! Jacks body trembled while his legs enclosed onto themselves. They rubbed lightly together creating a small friction which in turn drove him more mad. It took him several minutes before he looked up to Pitch, who wore a smile like no other. "W-what did yo-you do t-t-to me" Jack gasped aloud.

Pitch was silent for a few moments, his eyes where far too busy taking in the view. "Oh that? I have learned a few new tricks. That was one." He said as if it was no big deal.

Jack tried to stop the movement of his legs but his body didn't listen. His eyes closed for a moment as his breath hitched again before he forced himself to speak again. "Expl-ain" He managed breathlessly. Now in his mind he wanted it to be full of hate and confidence, it came out ….not like that at all.

Pitch shook his head with a smile "Fine. Now unlike you guardians I can target adults." Jack's eyes where such a distraction. Pitch wanted to do him right there but that was not the plan. "Adults have different kinds of nightmares then children." He spoke simply so Jack in his situation could still understand "And one of the new tricks I learned was to extract the essence of a dream, or nightmare." Jacks face showed that he was still very confused. Pitch's smile only brightened "What I gave you was the pure essence of a lust filled dream. Your body…" Pitch leaned down so his face was close to Jacks "is filled with lust."

_((( I was going to stop here but then I was like what the heck MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS))_

Pitch leaned back in his chair with a playful look on his face "I can release that lust from you, but only if you ask nicely" He chuckled

Jack's face went to the floor, his forehead pushing onto the cold stone as what seemed as waves pushed over his body.

'Pitch can make it stop'

'there is no way I am going to ask for his help'

'I need it to stop'

'No just hold out'

'just tell him to make it stop'

'No! that's what he wants'

'That's what I want!'

'Eh no its not I mean I just want it to stop'

Jacks mental conversations went on as his body stayed in a very uncomfortable lust filled state.

Pitch watched for a good while before he was starting to get irritated, Jack had more restraint then he thought and that was not what he wanted.

Pitch narrowed his eyes for a moment before he spoke "Come on Jack, it won't stop unless I make it stop" He spoke while watching the boy twist and turn.

Jack fought with himself a little longer before his ragged breathless voice coughed out "P-Pitch-" Pitch raised his head a little with a smile "Make….Make it stop"

Not exactly what he wanted but hey close enough. Jack looked up to see if Pitch had heard him but didn't get to even look before he was on his back and Pitch was right over him. Pitch didn't waste any time, his teeth sinking into the boys neck harshly.

Jack yelped at the sudden pain but what shocked him more was the burning feeling afterwards. Why was it doing that? And how the hell do you make it go away!?

Jacks hands where placed above his head, sand slowly curling around his wrists so Jack wouldn't notice but when the time came he wouldn't be able to fight back. Pitch pushed the hoodie up, just enough to let him see the boys pale chest. Jack was confused and in a swirl of lust, which he had never experienced before.

The boy had such a petite body, his chest was pushed out, his nipples hard…other things where hard as well…. Oh what a beautiful view. Jacks face was turn slightly in shame, though his eyes where still on Pitch. His eyes told Pitch that 90% of Jack wanted him to stop and just turn the lust off, the other 10% wanted him to continue.

The nightmare kings hands rubbed the boys sides as he startled him. His long body leaning over the snow spirit like a hawk on its prey. Jack clasped his eyes shut as he felt the man squeeze his nipples again leaving his skin hotter than it was prior. Along with that Jack bit down onto his lip harshly. Pitch smiled as his lips moved to the sensitive area. Pitch loved the way Jack's body twitched as his teeth bit down on his nipple. Pitch switched back and forth from both nipples till he noticed how strained Jacks manhood was. With a chuckle Pitch moved so he wasn't straddling the boy anymore. "Poor Jack, this looks absolutely painful" He teased as Jack just stayed trembling with his eyes closed. Pitch smiled as his hand caressed the boys all mighty tool.

Though that area wasn't really the shadow lords focus. After a few moments of pleasing his front half Pitch decided it was time to add in another area. The man's tongue ran across his fingers for only a moment.

Black sand wrapped around the boys knees and pulled them towards his chest making his backside completely open. Jack's eyes snapped open when Pitch's wet finger pushed agents his backside. Confusion and worry took hold of Jack. What was he going to do with that area?

Pitched pushed a figure into Jack, causing a striking sound to escape his mouth, it wasn't exactly pain but something close. "-out! Take it o-out" Jack yelled rather mad that Pitch would do something like that. His senses where still a mess, he didn't even feel like himself. Proof of that was letting Pitch do things to him without even fighting back.

Pitch didn't listen as he pushed his figure in farther causing Jacks body twitch and turn. Pitch just continued to thrust his finger into the body a few more times before adding another finger. By now, even if Jack wanted to, he couldn't tell Pitch no or anything for that matter. His voice came out nicely but he defiantly couldn't make words.

The fingers didn't exactly feel the best but with the combination of being pumped in the front made Jack inch closer and closer to that odd feeling he remembered from last time. Jack shook his head, twisting it back and forth as his body was held down. He tried not to look at Pitch, for the shame was still in his mind but once in a while he would catch himself watching what Pitch was doing to him and a spike of something would run though him, pushing his limit closer.

"A-h Pi-tc-h" The white haired boy tried to say Pitches name.

Pitch looked to Jack and waited for more, knowing he wasn't able to do so. With a cocky smile Pitch plunged his fingers even deeper into Jack. This time Jack reacted with arching his back for a good while before letting himself fall back down. The young boys hips started to buckle and Jacks body shook more than before. Pitch's speed quickened and Jack thought he was losing his mind. That feeling in his stomach burned as he felt that high again. His world around him was gone and it took him a good five minutes prior his climax before he noticed he was looking right at Pitch. Though luckily that lustful feeling was all gone. Or so he hoped.

"How cute Jack." Pitch chuckled while lifting his hand which had Jacks release on it. Jack glared before looking away

"Shut up. I'll make you pay for his Pitch. I swear I will"

Pitch laughed again "Sure you will Jack."

* * *

Soooo what did you guys think?! I hope you liked it!

I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while… I have been busy with Christmas stuff. :3

So yeah review. Follow. Or you know whatever.


	5. Chapter 5

Hm…it's been a long time has it not? I am sorry but you know how life is. Anywayssss if you guys like let me know~

Jack voice was loud as it rang through the shadow layer. The boy himself was slick with sweat, his hair damped to his face. Jacks breath left his lips in harsh gasps, his eyes focused on what was below him but his face showed his real focus was on the pleasure. The frost spirit couldn't stop moving, his body worked agents his better judgment as his naked form was heating up, his mind racing, his pulse dancing. Pitch chuckled as Jack Frost rode him.

Pitch laid on black silk sheets, in an enormous bed. His arms where crossed behind his head, his knees bent a little up. Jack, who was on top of him, moved his hips quickly. His hands where placed on Pitch's stomach. Jack kept up the motions, his voice being the only sound in the room other than the ones that their bodies made.

"A-h Pitch" Jack started trying to form thoughts "Please…."

Pitch raised his eyebrow showing that he was paying attention. Unlike Jack, Pitch seemed fine, he looked relaxed and not strained at all.

"I…. I need you to" Jack paused for a moment. "To" he was either embarrassed or kept losing his train of thought. "Touch me" He finally managed.

Pitch tilted his head a little his eyes showing that he was indeed having fun. "where?" his voice snaked around Jacks ears and made his heart jump.

Jack didn't stop moving but positioned himself upright, his own hands touching his member "Here" he lightly gasped out. Pitch looked at him with amusement but didn't move a muscle.

Jack swallowed a bit as he stopped moving his hips, he ran his hands along himself showing Pitch if he didn't get touched then he wouldn't move. Pitch smirked at the game he had tried to start between them and his hands came from behind his head. Jack's face showed that he wanted it, the excitement of being touched grew, though Pitch did not do as the boy wanted, instead his hands gripped the boys hips and pulled him up before slamming him down. Jack's only response was a loud yelp before it turned into a moan of pleasure. Pitch started to control Jack's movements forcing him to go quickly and hard. The poor boy couldn't breath let alone think.

His insides started too heat to a degree he was not use to as Pitch was now sitting up still moving Jack around on top of him. The cold boy moved his hands to his face, they were balled and placed before his lips as his skin shook with pleasure. "Tell me Jack. Tell me what I want to hear" Pitch whispered into Jacks ear, causing the boy to jerk his hips.

"Pitch" He started in a gasp, his eyes completely covered in lust, his mouth open forcing air in and out. "I need you. I need to be fucked by you" The crude word made Pitch chuckle. Jack was so very cute when he used grown up words, of course the dirtier the better. Their faces where now close and Pitch still wore his smirk as Jack moved up and down, back and forth, side to side, with eyes half closed and filled completely with lust.

It was nearing the end, Jack's breath picked up along with his pace, even Pitch gave low grunts as he pulled the boy harder down onto his member. Jack could feel his heart race and knew that his release was right around the corner. Right when it was about to hit Jack woke up.

His body shot up into a sitting position so quickly that his head was dizzy afterwards. It chest rose and fell harshly as his eyes darted around the dark room before a deep breath was taken and Jack placed his hands onto his face, his knees where brought up to his chest and the boy clamed his body. The room was circular, cave like, with nothing but a big bed, its sheets black silk. Jack had been locked in the room for at least two weeks. Every day Pitch would play with him, do things, and of course use his sand to make Jack lustful. Every night was filled with dreams that Jack didn't want. At first they were scary nightmares, usually about the other guardians betraying him but now they had changed to sexual dreams. Sometimes he would be with the other guardians and Pitch would show up and literally 'do' him right in front of his friends. Other times it was just him and Pitch, though it was hardly normal sex, usually Jack was tied up, or weird 'toys' would be used, odd positions, you name it Pitch would do it to Jack. In reality Pitch hadn't penetrated the boy yet, Jack wasn't sure why, but it wasn't like he was going to fight him on that part. Though it seemed like his subconscious was rather unhappy with that. The frost spirit blamed Pitch for the dreams but Pitch never said a word on them, and if he didn't have anything to do with them like hell Jack would let him know his dirty dreams.

Jack was silent as he tried to think, the guardians where going to find him soon. It wasn't like he hung around them every day but he had never gone more than two weeks without seeing or hearing from them so they would have to start to get suspicious. He didn't like being held captive, it was horrible. He literally just sat around waiting to get played with by Pitch. He would have bursts of fists where he would try to escape but so far they hadn't worked. He couldn't leave the room without Pitch's say.

The white haired boy slid to the side of the bed and got off of it. He wore baggy black pajama pants and an oversized black tee, it being so big that Jacks pale shoulder almost always was out in the open. He stretched and walked around the room once before stopping by where Pitch usually entered and sighed irritated. He wanted out, he wanted to see his friends and he wanted to stop being weird.

A chuckle filled the room and Jack's eyes widened for a moment then narrowed. 'That laugh…. It's not Pitch's…it sounds like…." Jack turned his head to the bottom of the bed. Jack froze, he had to have gone crazy. Slender pale lips smiled back at Jack and a flash of dull grey blue eyes shined. Another boy sat on the bottom of the bed, his form relaxed but his face showing a playfulness that gave Jack a chill.

Jack finally swallowed at the sight. How was he supposed to react to this?! He must still be sleeping or…maybe he was hallucinating? The other boy jumped playful to the ground and started at Jack, who back up to a wall. The form stopped in front of Jack just close enough to touch the frost spirit if he wanted. Poor Jack didn't even know what questions to ask the form, though the probability of getting an actual answer was rare.

The form smiled before chucking once more "shocked? I am pretty good looking" Jack heard his own voice but he had not opened his mouth. Jack stayed still while looking at his clone. He defiantly looked just like him, though he seemed to be lacking color, his just weren't as bright or warm. His hair was more of a grey, along with his skin. It was hard to tell the difference, if the two were placed next to each other it was visible but if they were separated it would be quiet difficult.

"I don't understand…" Jack began but didn't finish as his eyes focused on a form that started to appear behind his clone. "Pitch." Jack narrowed his eyes "What are you planning now?" He snapped

Pitch came up behind the clone like creature and placed his hand on his shoulder "Oh this? Now Jack I did tell you I got a few new tricks, did I not?"

"I don't know what you are planning Pitch but it won't work." Jack swallowed before Pitch spoke again.

"Oh but I think it will work, he looks just like you, and I'm afraid Noth and your other 'friends' don't seem to be that smart"

Jack felt his heart skip a beat "They won't fall for this. You can't hurt them with something like this" He said pointing at the clone.

Pitch shook his head "Oh Jack, you just don't understand anything I am doing but that's just fine. " His eyes seemed to glow with amusement "You see he is merely here to make them not suspicious of your disappearance. I want to catch them completely off guard when the time comes. It's for the best Jack, or would you prefer North to know that you have been moaning from my touch the last two weeks?" He asked with a playful tone in his voice.

Jack didn't answer, his cheeks grew a light purple and his eyes avoided the man who spoke.

Pitch smiled before Jack spoke "how…" he stood still, his eyes avoiding Pitch "How did you do it….make…him" He asked in a rather off the matter voice.

"Easy." Pitch began. "I visited our little friend Jamie, my has he gotten big" Jack's eyes widened and looked at Pitch "Oh calm down I didn't touch him, just used some of his nightmares. Like before I said I can take the essence of a dream, I can also make nightmares take form." Pitch's hand tightened onto the clones should which turned dark and started to fall apart showing that the clone was merely black sand.

Jack didn't know how to feel about what Pitch said, so Jamie still thought about him…but in nightmares. It took a while for Jack to process everything but when he did he spoke "what is it that you want from me Pitch? You keep me here and do…weird things to me. Doesn't sound much like a plan to me" Jack said with venom in his voice.

Pitch let his smile stay on his lips "Now you know my feelings on you asking too many questions." Pitch looked over the white haired boy in front of him, as the clone just stood by Pitch's side.

Jack huffed and walked past the two and walked to the other side of the room. Pitch followed him with his eyes. Oh yes it was so much fun to play with Jack. He was so hard to break, and Pitch thought that even when the day came when he would break Jack he would still be fun to play with.

"There is another trick I know" Pitch spoke making Jack look at him.

"And what is it?" he asked almost as if he didn't care.

It was then that sand grabbed his ankles and wrists. "Pitch! Stop this!"

The shadow king came close to the boy his hands lingering of the skin on his arm. Jacks eyes locked with Pitch's and slender fingers wrapped themselves around Jacks forearm. The feeling was hot, it quickly moved to burning and Jack yelled out as his arm felt like it was burning away. When Pitch let go the sand holding onto the boy fell away and on Jacks forearm was a black band, it wasn't sand. Jack looked closer, his skin itself had turned black.

He looked at Pitch before backing up, holding his arm showing he was scared.

"Wha-"

Pitch interrupted Jack knowing he was going to ask questions, it didn't seem Jack could do much else these days. "You will have to find out."

So yeah its short and I'm tiered and I should reread this to see if it even makes any sense but oh well Ill post it and if it doesn't make sense when I read it tomorrow then maybe ill rewrite some of it .

Review, follow, love me ~ lol


	6. Chapter 6

How long had it been since Pitch had last entered his room? Hours? Days? Jack felt defeated, his strength was gone. He was going on day three of no sleep. His dreams where filled with himself panting underneath Pitch, begging for his touch, needing it so bad he would betray his friends. If he was luckily to dream of anything else it would be a nightmare of a different kind. He would wake more exhausted then before he laid to rest. So he had decided to refuse sleep, as an immortal it was possible, though with no sleep he didn't recover energy as easily. His body was not happy with his decision as it fought him every second to close his eyes and let slumber take over.

Jack laid on his side on the huge black sheeted bed. His eyes half way open yet they seemed to be looking at his wrist that was placed in front of his face. The black ban did not fade nor did it take over any more skin. He tried to scrub it off but it didn't work. His body felt so heavy. His mind had ran out of things to think about. Jack was tiered.

Though just when he felt like he couldn't go on fighting Pitch would enter the room and spark up his determination. Jack's eyes would look at the dark King but other than that his body would not move. He hadn't touched Jack lately, Frost didn't know why but didn't ask about it either. Pitch seemed pleased, he wore a simple smile as he moved to the bed where Jack laid before opening his cocky smile to speak. "Poor Snow Flake" His hand touched the boys cold cheek before moving up into his hair, playing with his locks a little. Jack's cold eyes looked at Pitch and glared at the touch but he still didn't move. Pitched leaned in towards Jack, his fingers still twirling around his the white mess of hair, his voice rang in Jacks ear. "Giving in so soon?"

Jack shot up slapping Pitch's hand away. His body seemed to waver for a moment and stars took his vision but he kept himself upright. "Leave me alone Pitch"

Pitch tilted his head as his smile grew "Getting pretty testy there Jack"

Jack just sat with a glare of hatred, his temper was flaring. "Go. Away."

Pitch let his smile fade before his hand grabbed Jacks face, his fingers on his cheeks "Now now" He began with a playful tone but his new facial expression showed only danger "I was playing nice with you Jack, haven't done a thing to you in days" He pulled Jacks face closer to his own "If this is how you are going to act than I will do as I please"

Jack didn't seem to even listen to the threat "You make me sick, everything to do" He grabbed onto Pitch's hand and tried to pull his face out of his grasp. It was a failed attempt but he didn't give up "You're a monster! The man in the moon was right to make the guardians to get rid of you" Pitch's grip tightened but Jack didn't stop "No one believes in you. No one ever will. Get over it Pitch. No matter what your gonna end up all alone and forgotten" Jack wasn't one to spout acid at people but he just couldn't stop, even though his jaw hurt his voice wouldn't stop. He could see the danger growing around Pitch, he knew it was a bad idea, he knew it. Pitch stayed silent as Jack finally got out of his grasp, his hand holding his jaw trying to make it feel better as his eyes pierced into the shadow man. "You are a horrible being. You cause fear and ruin people's lives! You can't do anything without causing pain" Jack snapped. He was going to speak again but wasn't given the chance. Jack was pushed onto his back and Pitch straddled the smaller boy, his hands around this throat.

Pitch didn't hold his anger back as his hands pushed into Jacks neck. The Frost spirit squirmed and tried to push Pitch off. "Little Jack thinks he can run his mouth without getting punished?" His smile came back but it was more terrifying than ever. Jack opened his mouth trying to get air but Pitch's hands wouldn't allow it. "You think I'm worse than you? Really Jack?" Pitch eyes narrowed as he kept his grip on the boys throat "I cause fear. That's it, but you? You cause so much more. You cause pain, and illness, even death. Who is the real monster here Jack? The Boogie man who shows people their own fears or the Cold Death that brings them into an endless sleep?" Jack soaked up the words but could not react as he was trying to get air into his body. Pitch saw this but couldn't let go, he just look so cute being at his mercy. It took him a moment but he forced his hands off of his neck. Jack turned to the side to gasp for air and cough for a moment. Pitch wouldn't give him the time though as he pulled the still gasping boy back to face him, his lips pressing into Jacks.

Jacks eyes widened his body still craving air, his lips opening out of the need but only receiving Pitch's tongue. Pitched pushed the smaller boy into his bed with his kiss, it was rough and deep. Poor Jack felt dizzy from it, so much that he couldn't even fight him off.

Pitch pulled away to see Jack painting, halfway in a daze.

He thought about doing Jack now but he knew he had to get going for night was coming and he needed to fed fear into the world. So he got off Jack and sat on the side of the bed, he listened to the boys breaths and clamed himself. Though he would give Jack another comment to think on. "People fear you Jack, sometimes even more than they fear me. I know all about it, of course, because those fears of you become my power. They have stories about you, how children have to be wrapped up before bed or you will come and steal their fingers and toes. It is my favorite story of yours." He chuckled before standing.

Jack's breathing had slowed, his eyes getting heavy. Pitch moved to the wall before looking back at Jack, who could barely keep himself awake. Pitch's voice came out "Your punishment starts now Jack." Jack could barely make out Pitch's figure but he could see the smile. Pitch was gone within the next second, for a moment he thought his body would give into sleep but a throb took over his body. Jack gulped a good amount of air at the sudden wave of lust that took over. Jack twisted and turned in the bed, his feet tangling themselves in the sheets as his skin became so sensitive that even the sheets where making him burn.

His blue eyes scanned the room but Pitch was gone. Why would he do this if he wasn't even going to be here? Jack though before his hips tightened up and Jack could feel his body want Pitch's touch. He closed his eyes trying to calm himself but it did not work. He was far too horny to just relax and let it go. He wouldn't touch himself, at least at first he wouldn't. Jack kept telling himself he could get over it. All he needed to do was just ignore it. He put up a good fight, for a good hour or so.

Jack was on his hands and knees, his forehead pushed into the pillow as his hands held himself. His body was covered in sweat, every inch of him trembled with want. He had given in and started to touch himself, starting off slow, slowly going faster and faster. His hips moved on their own, as if they were waiting for another party. Jack was going mad, every few pumps Pitch would flash into his mind, him touching him, licking him, fucking him. Every time Jack tried to push it out but it always sneak back in. He could feel the fire burning in his stomach, the rising of presser inside him. His low muffled moans took the room, only gaining in volume and quantity as his peek started to get closer and closer. He panted, in his mind Pitch was sucking him off. Those bright grey eyes looking up with an arrogant attitude. While Pitch's mouth took him Jack would continue to think of what he would do, Pitch's fingers would linger around his back side before pushing themselves into him. Jack flashed his eyes open as he hit his climax but ….something wasn't right…and by something it was that he didn't climax, he felt the pressure double in his body, his skin blazed twice as much. He panted and gripped onto the blankets.

He was confused and in need of release but it did not come. His hands found themselves back to his manhood trying to get what he needed, but every time it came close it would not overtake him. It hurt not to peak, his whole body shook viciously. It didn't go away, the want, the pleasure, the pressure inside him. Every second seemed worse than the last. His lips where split sucking in as much air as he could. Jack's eyes glazed with desire of the shadows. He knew touching himself wouldn't work but he couldn't stop. He even placed his fingers inside of himself hoping it would work. Nothing did.

Hour after hour passed as Jack felt his sanity being pulled away. The room became a blur, the only thing apparent was his own body. How hard his nipples where, the arch of his back, his painfully stiff cock.

"It looks like you are enjoying your punishment" Jack looked over to see Pitch leaning agents the wall. How long had he been there? Even with Pitch there Jack could stop his hands. He was more than embarrassed about his horny body but he was so far gone with need that it didn't even occur to him that he was touching himself. Pitch's eyes burned the sight into his memory. The pale boy naked on his knees, face in the pillow covered in sweat and lust while his fingers pushed themselves into his backside which was in the air, and his other hand quickly pumping himself. Jack didn't respond to Pitch's words so Pitch continued speaking "I seem to be very bad at punishment, look how wet you are." Pitch was now on the bed over Jack, his front leaning up agents Jacks back. Pitch nibbled the nape of Jacks neck "your fingers are going in so deep…." Pitch commented before taking another bite into his flesh, Jack moaning from the contact. "Preparing yourself for me?" He said before his fingers joined Jacks. The boy's body jerked as Pitch pushed his long fingers into Jacks ass. "You are practically ready for me now" He smiled

Jack gasped his vision was lust filled along with every thought in his head "Read-ready?" He asked as his hips grinded agents Pitch's hand. "Yes. I am going to take every little bit of innocence you have left to offer."

Annnnddd I'm a bitch for stopping there. Haven't updated in like FOREVER and I am sorry so yeah I will post the next chapter sometime this week cuz you guys deserve it :)


	7. Chapter 7

Jack pulled the sheets with his hands as his whole body clenched at the feeling of Pitch's tongue going deeper into the boys backside. Jack had tried to tell him to stop, that it was dirty but the words just wouldn't come, what did come was the waves of pleasure that forced the young boy to shake violently. Pitch didn't pause nor did he slow when Jack would twist or jump, he just kept working on the boy.

Jack's skin would burn from Pitches touch, god forbid the places he licked. His moans filled the room, hell they filled the whole layer. Pitch wished he had taped the boy's echoing voice, it was such a sweet melody and it would be a shame if it was only produced once, though he knew he would get the live performance any time he needed.

Pitch rose whipping liquids off of his chin and looked at the boy the way a wolf looks at its meal. Jack, who turned his head slightly to see why he stopped felt a vicious shake go up his spine then to every corner of his body. He knew than more than ever that he was the prey and there was no escaping that fact. Pitch leaned down so that his lips where on Jacks ear "Ready for me to taint you?" His voice was sly and infected with a weird sense of humor. Jack's lustful eyes watched as Pitch moved back up, his smirk showed that he knew Jack couldn't speak, it showed that he already knew the outcome. Jack felt one more shiver before his back was to the sheets. Pitched flipped him over like he was a leaf and pushed his legs open and towards Jacks head, making his backside wide open. "Pitch! I don't like this" Jack managed, though Pitch simply smiled and positioned himself before speaking "At first I doubt you will, but give it a little time and you will beg for more."

Jack eyes widened, it was a harsh push and Jack felt every little thing about it. His mouth hung open, his wide eyes started to tear, though he had yet to blink so they did not fall. His breath held in his chest and his whole body seemed to freeze. At first there was no thoughts, nothing but a frozen mind, then came the thoughts of 'Its inside me…Its inside me, it's so big and its inside me' The thoughts started a panic in his body that was quenched when Pitched moved, pulling almost all the way out and slamming back into him. It caused the tears to over flow and his voice cracked into the room. It was semi painful, and semi something completely unknown. Jack hands went to grab Pitch's shirt, but his hand only felt skin. He wanted to tell Pitch something…what was it? He wasn't sure what was even happening. Pitch leaned forward enough so that Jacks hands could rest on his shoulders. His eyes watching the tears leave his pale face and hit the sheets below. Pitched stopped moving, he would wait a few simple moments so the boy could adjust, it wasn't in his plans in the beginning but he had seen a need for it. He looked at the boy with pleasure and spoke "Better relax or this is going to hurt a lot more" He chuckled as his body started to move slowly. Jack's respond to movement was a melody of his half moans and half pain filled cries.

Pitch was pleased to feel him try to relax, it wasn't exactly a victory for Jack but it was a winning effort. Pitch started to quicken his pace, watching as slowly the pain started to numb for Jack and be replaced with desire and pleasure. Faster and deeper the older male went causing the snow spirit to jerk and draw moans into the air. His body was almost a normal temperature, which for Jack was hot. His breathing hitched and Pitch knew that the small boy was going to cum. Pushing himself over Jack more made Jacks body curl over itself a bit, so when his orgasm came it was released onto his own stomach, the release was rather large as the buildup was from a while. The boy had a sigh of relief that it was over until a sudden deep thrust proved that it wasn't over till Pitch was done.

Pitch seemed to just increase in speed and depth as it went on, making sure that he hit that spot that made Jack's body flinch every time. Pitch was a little impressed at his stamina, he was lasting a lot longer than he originally thought he would. Mostly because just the thought of being inside Jacks tight ass was enough to make him want to cum. Jack had cum numerous times from Pitch being inside of him. He didn't see anything wrong with it and didn't fight it. His mind was so blank that it only opened up more room for the lust. It still held pain but not nearly as much as when it started, all he knew was it felt good and he wanted more, he wanted it deeper and harder so even his bones would shake from the pleasure. Normally these kinds of thoughts would scare him but the situation kept that for another time. Pitch went deeper and Jack shouted, Pitch went faster and Jack moaned, Pitch went harder and Jack panted. No matter what Pitch did Jack couldn't feel disgusted, he couldn't make it seem bad.

It was terrifying that Pitch seemed to be getting even bigger while he was inside. Jack didn't know how much more his body could take. He couldn't speak but his eyes widened and his head tilted back when Pitch grew in size. Once more Pitch seemed to go deeper and faster, something was going to happen Jack knew it. He could feel his own release once again but he felt something with Pitch. A grunt came from Pitch and Jack went back into an orgasm, though this time it was even better than the last times. As he released his seed he became filled. Pitched had thrusted as deep as he could and came in Jack. Other than twitching Jacks body froze, Pitch as well. It took a second until Jack saw the smile that love to play on Pitch's lips. "Better than I thought your first time would be, you seemed to enjoy it a good amount" Jacks face puffed up in a bright red as he turned away only to remember that the two men were still conjoined. It caused a deeper shade of red to overtake his face and his arms tried to make a barrier between himself and the shadow king. Pitch chuckled and slid out of the boy "Don't be like that boy. I was gentle with you, don't make me regret it." He teased as he stood, his shadows forming new clothes. Jack sat up with shame on his face "I hate you" He muttered before looking into Pitched eyes "You hear me? I hate you" Jack yelled before getting off the bed trying to make a fighting stance, though his legs gave out and he hit the floor. It was then that his eyes widened again as the feeling of something oozing from inside him came onto his thighs. His legs shook as it oddly started to turn him on a little, he hid his face in his arms again at the shame. Pitch merely stood and watched, now that he finally labeled Jack as his own, an item of the darkness, he was getting closer to his goal. So the boy was mad now, he always was after Pitch tried something knew. "Take your time and relax, I doubt you will do any walking today." He snickered and vanished.

Jack gripped onto the bed sheets and pulled himself up to his knees. It was harder than expected to get back onto the bed. Hands wrapped around Jacks waist and Jack hit the bed stinging in pain for only a moment. He glared at the dark Jack that was standing where he was a moment ago. DJ (Dark Jack) smiled before starting to float over the bed "The boss man told me to baby sit, make sure your ass is in check" He laughed like Jack but his humor was obviously darker than the true Jacks.

Jack held his glare and spoke, his words a lot smoother than when he was in the presence of Pitch "Just go away, I'm fine, I don't need your help" He grabbed the dirtied sheets and tugged them off the bed. DJ held his smile and floated so that his upside down face was eye level, and close to, Jacks face. "I don't get why you're so mad, you had a good time right? Anyways I was gonna tell you about your friends, thought you would like to hear what they have been up to" He waited for Jack to speak.

Jack was quiet for a few minutes before he grabbed a pillow and laid down, not looking at the clone. "Go on." He spoke in a tone that showed his anger.

DJ chuckled "Well for one they are a bunch of idiots" Which caused Jack to sit back up like he was ready to fight and then flinch in pain of his now sore backside. "Whoa whoa calm down boy" DJ went on "I was just sayin they don't seem so smart because I have been with them more how long now and they still haven't even questioned a thing about me." Jack seemed disappointed, which the clone seemed to care for. "Don't be sad, I was made so that they wouldn't see the difference…" Jack looked at the clone and narrowed his eyes "Why would you care anyways? Don't try to comfort me" He said angrily. The clone shrugged "Don't be like that, we are practically the same person, or maybe closer to brothers…either way I think you and I go together pretty well. Sure you got that whole 'pure' thing goin on but hey Yin and Yang right?" He laughed

Jack didn't seem to be taking the clones words very well and DJ could see that. "Don't be a sour puss." The clone spoke, his tone stayed playful "At least be nice to me, I'm the one keeping your friends happy you know. It's not like they can find this place. It's the shadows, only Pitch and those he allows can enter. So you rather them be freaking out about what happened to you? You want them to know what you have been doing with Pitch? Voluntary or not." Jack stayed quiet, though his eyes showed that he was thinking. "I have been good. I have kept them happy, I haven't ruin your friendship, I haven't even let shadows into the north pole and believe me you might think you are a mischievous trickster but compared to be you're a saint." Jack felt a chill, an actual chill run up his spine as the clone lazily landed on the bed in a sitting position. "I am you melted with shadows. What you do is child's play. But cuz Pitch asked me to behave so I did. Though he didn't say I always had to." Jack huffed before speaking "So what do you want from me?" The clone smiled "I don't know." The clone didn't seemed bothered by his words as he went on "I want you to not ignore me. You are the only person who sees me. Your friends only see you, Pitch doesn't even look at me. I am tiered of not existing. I am not like these shadows here. I came from a memory, a mental image twisted by shadows. I am not you. I am only myself."

Jack shook his head knowing what the clone said sounded like himself when he had no believers, to be seen as yourself is something everyone wants "Pretty deep from someone who was just supposed to be my image" The clone shrugged "Yeah well it's what happened when you pull things out of dreams. I was only Jamie's image of you, things he didn't know about you where felt blank and I filled them in, or where filled in my nightmares. So I am you but not." Jack was still angry but now he was angry, sore and confused.

Jack sunk back into the bed "So what, are you gonna kill me in my sleep to take over as Jack or what?"

The clone laughed "I am not interested in being you. I already am doing that and its boring. Like I said I want to be seen as me. So submit to Pitch so I can be free already. It's not like you don't gain anything" He said as if it was nothing

Jack rolled his eyes "and you think Pitch is just gonna get you go after? Not smash you back into sand?"

DJ smiled "Why would he? I listen to his commands, I do as he says, as long as I am loyal I have nothing to fear"

Jack looked at his pillow "I don't think Pitch is really that easy to read."

The clone went silent as slowly Jack slipped into sleep.

Mur… yeah . so its been a while. I am sorry. I always seem to take forever but thanks to those who kept yelling at me in the comments to get my butt moving I finally got it done. Next chapter I will try to get to soon .


End file.
